


Rendezvous

by Tezzieh



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi went out to do some filming for the next part of 'Die Vorstadkrokodillen' and leaves Jo and Mäx to their unresolved tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

Mäx jawns widely and flops down on the couch. "Hey, where did our smurf go?" He mumbles. Jo saunters in from the kitchen. Without Fabi around, Mäx takes the chance to gape at Jo's elegant appearance. "Fabi went to set, he'll not be here for three days." Jo says, fishing his phone from his pocket. Mäx observes how Jo presses his lips together in a thin line while reading through his messages. It was a very attractive gesture that made Mäx' groin tingle. He's always been attracted to Jo, but became good at hiding it when Fabi is around.  
"Fabi texts Timo Sonnenschein says hi." Jo flops down on the couch beside Mäx. He looks up to see Mäx' reaction. The guitarist smiles a gentle smile, but it is made wicked by his lippiercing. Jo's belly fills up with butterflies and he has a hard time ripping his eyes from Mäx' mouth. "Sonnenschein on set with him?" Mäx frowns a calm frown. Jo nods calmly. A lot calmer than he feels, being in this close proximity to Mäx, alone in the house they share... If Jo would be able to catch courage, this could pose as an interesting time.

Mäx stands up and then looks back at Jo, running a hand through his short blond hair. A small gesture, so simple and natural, but to Jo aluring and infinately sexy. Jo had adored Mäx' curls, but this short haired look gives Mäx more maturity and quite a lot of casual sexappeal. Jo looks up at Mäx. "Where are you headed?" Jo frowns. "To the loo, don't worry I won't flush myself." Mäx unintentionally sounds a bit more flirty than he planned it. Jo gives him one arched brow, but shakes it off.  
Once Mäx is out of the room, Jo slouches into the couch, propping his feet up on the low coffee table. He sighs softly, wondering how it came to be that Mäx is so god damn attractive to him, without even trying. Jo leans his head to the backrest of the couch and tries to lock his hormones in their designated cage again. He is used to that, locking his feelings for Mäx away, deeming them troublesome and thinking Fabi doesn't have to know.

Jo startles as Mäx comes back into the living, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. "I figured you could use some caffeïne." Mäx smiles calmly at Jo and Jo wonders how Mäx can always be so calm and relaxed all the time. None the less, Jo takes one of the mugs from Mäx, his fingers brushing against Mäx' hand. They exchange a look and Mäx frowns as Jo flusters a little. "You alright?" Mäx slowly lowers himself on the couch in order to spill no coffee. Jo nods, but feels how Mäx' eyes focus on his pink cheeks. "Really it is nothing." Jo puts his coffee on the low table to make sure he doesn't spill anything. His hands feel unsteady and Jo finds himself bashful under Mäx' calm gaze.  
"Jo, what is wrong?" Mäx asks. He's never seen Jo fluster in his presence and thus is pretty shaken when he sees his friend tremble and avert his gaze. Jo presses his lips together, but this time the gesture is tense. "Jo, answer me." Mäx leans over to put two fingers under Jo's boney chin. Jo feels his heart beat in his troath. _Maybe_ , he thinks, _maybe I stored this tension away for too long. Maybe it'll all come out now._  Mäx' eyes wander down to Jo's adams apple, It seems to him as if it is beating in the heady rythm of Jo's heart. He trailed his fingers from Jo's chin to his troath. "Jo, why are you nervouse?" Mäx asks, feeling Jo's heartbeat under the tips of his guitare worn fingers. "I am not nervouse." Jo mumbles, very unconvincingly. Mäx chuckles and trails his fingers lower, over the thin fabric of Jo's shirt. Everywhere he can feel the hammering of Jo's heart. He is glad his own body isn't as honnest. He keeps his desire inside and his muscles composed as always.

Seconds, minutes even, pass by while Jo and Mäx look at each other. Mäx' eyes focuss on Jo's mouth as the singer bites hip bottomlip, hard enough to leave two small indentations with his front teeth. Jo notices that Mäx is balantly staring at his lips. It somehow calms his jittery nerves. The way Mäx looks at his lips clue's Jo in on the fact that the desire could very well be mutual.   
"Mäxi... what are you staring at." Jo asks coyly. Mäx' mouth twitches into a little half smile, which is incredibly sexy. "I was only wondering what could make your heart race like it does currently." Mäx' answer comes annoyingly easy and casual. It really rubs Jo the wrong way that he can't seem to throw Mäx off balance. "My heart is not racing!" Jo snaps. Mäx chuckles and presses his fingertips against Jo's chest. "Don't lie to me Jo." Mäx leans in. Jo swallows audiably and braces himself.  
Jo feels his heart jerk to a halt before continuing to beat, but twice as fast as before. Mäx' lips are upon his own. The metal of Mäx' lipring set fire to Jo's insides, it is so damn sexy. Jo lifts a hand and digs it into Mäx' hair. It surprises him that it feels so soft. One of Mäx' hands comes up to cup the back of Jo's skull.   
Panting, Jo breaks away, looking at Mäx through half lidden eyes. "How long ago should we actually have done that?" Mäx asks softly. Jo shurgs. "I don't think I even count that far back." He laughs softly. Mäx snickers too and pulls Jo in for another kiss.

Mäx' jacket flies through the air, Jo, at this point, hates any clothes obscuring Mäx from his searching fingers. Mäx lies back and enjoys this new side to Jo. Jo's soft fingers running over his skin and Jo's supple lips on his own. Jo lets out a soft mewl as Mäx' hands cup Jo's ass. "Gott Jo, if I had known you'd be this eager, I'd take the leap waaay earlyer." Mäx whispers to Jo's lips. Jo smiles softly. "I would have loved that." He purrs. Jo's fists bunch into the soft flannel of Mäx' shirt. "This thing here, is in my way. Take it of." Jo's voice is lustful and demanding. It makes Mäx' lips curl into a pervy smirk.  He pulls away from Jo and deftly works his fingers on unbuttoning his shirt. Jo bites his bottomlip at the sight of Mäx' broad torso, it is truely becomming evident that the guitarist works out a lot lately.   
Mäx pulls on Jo's bet. "Out, now!" He says calmly. "Why don't you do that for me?" Jo arches a comely brow, making him look extremely misschivouse. "Are you sure. I might not control myself and ravish you right away. I am sure that would make you unable to walk for at least two days." It annoys Jo that Mäx' expression is so calm while his voice is the most seducive thing in the whole wide universe. "Do it!" Jo's elegant face pulls into an arrogant expression as he looks down on Mäx. "Very well, but don't hate me if it hurts. You bring this on yourself." Mäx unbuckles Jo's belt quickly. His fingers run up to Jo's hips, gently grabbing the bones. Jo looks down on Mäx, brushing his fingers through Mäx' hair. "Do it Mäx, do it." Jo's fingers curl in Mäx' hair. 

Jo's heart skips at least five beats when Mäx shoves him, belly down, into the couch. "Got you right where I want you." Mäx' breath ghosts over Jo's earlobe and sends shivers down Jo's spine. Jo feels the weight of Mäx' hand on his back, pinning him down quite effectively. Mäx humms, squiring some lube into his free hand. Jo's fingers curl into the fabric of the couch with anticipation. The cold trickle between his buttcheeks comes unexpected. "Mäx, what was that!" Jo tries to get up, but is still pinned down. "That, Jo, is my finger." Mäx' voice is slightly devilish. Jo opens his mouth to answer, but moans loudly instead as he feels a finger prod up his back entrance. "Yes those are the right sounds." Mäx cooes, trusting his finger in and pulling back out. In and out, in and out, in and out. Then Mäx adds a finger, making Jo scream from the top of his lungs. He loves being dominanted by Mäx like this, even though he can't really admit it to himself just yet.   
It doesn't take Mäx long to turn Jo into a moaning, shivering mess. "You may turn around now." Mäx lifted his hand from Jo's back so he could move. Jo rolls over, looking up at Mäx. His heart pounds loudly. Mäx seems in known and smiles calmly while pushing Jo's legs appart. "It's time for the real deal now, Jo." Mäx' smile grows into a smirk. He opens his fly and digs around in his boxers to take out his thick, hard cock. It strikes Jo how unfair it is that he is fully naked and Mäx is still half clothed. Mäx reaches for the lube and spreads a generous amounth on his cock. Jo decides to focus on Mäx' face, because he feels his lower muscles clench at the image of Mäx giants cock penetrating him. It doesn't help, he only sees Mäx sensual lips and feels desire consume him.   
Mäx pushes in, robbing Jo of his breath. "Gah! So tight!" Mäx gasps. "No! You are just big!" Jo clenches his hands around Mäx bulging biceps and rocks along with each strong trust of Mäx' strong groin. He rocks in time and feels the tingles of pleasure slowly crawl into his spine. "I'm not going to last long." Jo breathes out. "Me either, you are clinging down on me and that feels so fucking good." Mäx groans loudly. He speeds up his truts and aims for Jo's prostate. Jo gasps, pleasure surging through his while body. Wave after wave of his orgasm wash over him and he spills his seed over his own belly. "Fuck, Jo, don't clench so hard!" Mäx calls out. Jo's head rolls away as he feels how Mäx fills him up.

Panting loudly, Mäx colapses on top of Jo. "That was good Mäx." Jo whispers, ruffeling Mäx' hair. Mäx humms in agreement and nuzzeles his stubbly face into the nape of Jo's neck.


End file.
